Desert Titan
The Desert Titan is one of the Creatures and one of four Titans in the ExtinctionDLC of [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Guardian Hologram **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Desert Titan Flock (Minion) **1.6Drops **1.7Desert Titan **1.8Unlocks **1.9Base Stats and Growth *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1Strategies *4Tribute Requirements **4.1Tribute Spawn Commands *5Utility **5.1Roles **5.2Collectibles *6Spotlight *7Notes/Trivia *8Gallery *9References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Guardian Hologram[edit | edit source] Behavior[edit | edit source] The Desert Titan, a.k.a the Sky titan, is a passive floating creature. It has tiny little minions, that follow it and attack to protect their master. The Desert Titan can also summon blue lightning strikes from the sky. Appearance[edit | edit source] Color Scheme and Regions The Desert Titan always spawns with the same color scheme and has no color regions. This means it is currently impossible to make alterations to the Desert Titan's natural spawn colors. Desert Titan Flock (Minion)[edit | edit source] The Desert Titan Flock is a minion of the Desert Titan. The Desert Titan Flock is summoned by the Desert Titan and has the appearance of a swarm of younger versions of itself. Drops[edit | edit source] ;Harvest *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Prime_Meat.png Raw Prime Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Nodule_(Extinction).png Corrupted Nodule https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction Desert Titan[edit | edit source] *Overview *Detailed *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Bullet.png Advanced Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Rifle_Bullet.png Advanced Rifle Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Sniper_Bullet.png Advanced Sniper Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Assault_Rifle.png Assault Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Cannon_Shell_(Extinction).png Cannon Shell https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Compound_Bow.png Compound Bow *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element.png Element *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Pistol.png Fabricated Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Sniper_Rifle.png Fabricated Sniper Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Boots.png Flak Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Chestpiece.png Flak Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Gauntlets.png Flak Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Helmet.png Flak Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Leggings.png Flak Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Boots.png Fur Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Cap.png Fur Cap *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Chestpiece.png Fur Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Gauntlets.png Fur Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Leggings.png Fur Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Boots.png Ghillie Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Chestpiece.png Ghillie Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Gauntlets.png Ghillie Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Leggings.png Ghillie Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Mask.png Ghillie Mask *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Longneck_Rifle.png Longneck Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.D.S.M._(Extinction).png M.D.S.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.R.L.M._(Extinction).png M.R.L.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.S.C.M._(Extinction).png M.S.C.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Pump-Action_Shotgun.png Pump-Action Shotgun *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Boots.png Riot Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Chestpiece.png Riot Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Gauntlets.png Riot Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Helmet.png Riot Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Leggings.png Riot Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Pod_(Extinction).png Rocket Pod https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Propelled_Grenade.png Rocket Propelled Grenade *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Pistol.png Simple Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Shotgun_Ammo.png Simple Shotgun Ammo *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Sword.png Sword *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Chestpiece.png TEK Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Boots.png Tek Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Gauntlets.png Tek Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Helmet.png Tek Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Leggings.png Tek Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Railgun_(Aberration).png Tek Railgun https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Sword_(Ragnarok).png Tek Sword https://ark.gamepedia.com/Ragnarok Unlocks[edit | edit source] ;Tekgrams *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Replicator.png Tek Replicator *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Boots.png Tek Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Generator.png Tek Generator *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Railgun_(Aberration).png Tek Railgun https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] *Desert Titan *Desert Titan Flock Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Wild Stats Level-up Type in values of a wild creature to see on which stats it's emphasized. Green values on a high-level creature are very good for breeding. If you have already tamed your creature you can try to recover the breeding-stats with an external tool.[1] Note that after the creature is tamed it gets bonuses on some stats depending on the taming effectiveness. This makes it hard to retrieve the levels on a tamed creature, so this tool is only for wild ones, but gives a first impression, how well the stats are distributed. Combat[edit | edit source] This section describes how to fight against the Desert Titan. General[edit | edit source] The Desert Titan is a large hovering creature that has its own minions, the Desert Titan Flock. The Desert Titan's primary attack is to strike the ground with the lightning bolts that it generates. Strategy[edit | edit source] If you aren't planning on taming it, bring a Managarmr or a Tapejara with high stamina and a Tapejara Tek Saddle if possible, as you can get up towards the Titan and land on its back. To take down the flock, shoot them with a high-tier Assault / Tek Rifle while they are flying away from you. Shooting at their sides or heads will yield no damage and if they've targeted you, it would be much easier to shoot them from behind. Another less intense way of defeating the desert titan include using a managarmr with high enough stamina for around 2-3 chained dashes in the air to whittle down the titan's health through dashes and quickly retreating away from its lightning strikes, If done correctly, Players can solo kill the desert titan taking little to no damage. But it is always advised to have backup plans prepared. The managarmr is fast enough to avoid lightning strikes simply by walking and a fly by dash attack shouldn't give the flocks a chance to lock on and attack. Weaponry[edit | edit source] Using a high-tier Assault / Tek Rifle is recommended for this fight as they can deal high amounts of damage in short periods of time. Tek armor is also highly recommended. Dangers[edit | edit source] Lightning: The lightning attack starts with marking targets, targeted players or creatures will be given a Marked for Lightning status effect. After this status effect expires (4.5s), the area around the player or creature is lit up with lightning, which doesn't do damage immediately, but indicates the area will be struck by lightning within a few seconds. The lightning attack can deal tremendous damage, but is avoidable due to the long charge-up period. If you hear a noise that sounds like a crackling fire, it means you're too close! Flock: The flocks act as a close range guardian for the desert titan, attacking players and mounts that get too close to the desert titan, a message will appear when you are targeted by a flock, the flock can also deal heavy damage and is more than capable of killing under armored players in 1-2 strikes. As of update v287.110, Flocks will also dismount players hit. Tail Slap: These attacks are focused on players and creatures that manage to board the desert titan's back. You can predict this attack by keeping a careful eye on the Titan's tail, which will begin to lift when it's about to perform a Tail Slap. Weakness[edit | edit source] Desert Titan, other than its constant swing and tail strike, is at its weakness when attacking close by. Be mindful of the flocks and lightning it gives and this weakness can be exploited. Taming[edit | edit source] If you are planning on taming the Desert Titan, you must destroy the Corruption Nodes on its back whilst dealing as little damage as possible to the Titan itself as the amount of damage you do will reflect as a low HP tame. The Desert Titan is tamed by attacking the corruption nodes on its back in a designated sequence. These nodes will only spawn after they have been struck by a Lightning Strike from the Desert Titan. After all corruption has been destroyed, the Desert Titan will be tamed and will come pre-equipped with a special https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Bronto_Platform_Saddle.png Platform Saddle. The saddle placement varies per Titan and the Desert Titan can be controlled via a special cockpit area on the saddle. It is important to note that the more damage done to the Desert Titan during the taming process will reflect on the amount of damage done by the Desert Titan after it has been tamed. Also, the Desert Titan can't be fed and will starve to death in about 24 hours. Strategies[edit | edit source] Bring a high level https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Quetzal.png Quetzal and hover above the corruption on one wing, and when it says you are being targeted by the titans lightning attack try and get as close to the corruption as possible, and if you did it right when you are struck by lightning a structure on top of the wing should form. Destroy this with your Quetzal, level up health and damage, and then repeat for the other wing and then the body. Be careful not to land on the creature, because it might roll to buck you off and the fall damage will kill unprepared players, as well as the desert titan flock, which will attack you while you are attempting this. Try to do as little damage as possible to the creature itself, as this will reflect on the health of it when tamed. Tribute Requirements[edit | edit source] The following items are needed to open the Desert Titan Portal: Tribute Spawn Commands[edit | edit source] Uses these commands to give yourself all the items needed for tribute: Utility[edit | edit source] Roles[edit | edit source] ;Mobile base :Due to all of them having a platform saddle, this role is also for the other two Titans. Still, the best option for this role is the Desert Titan. Although you can’t improve its speed, it has the ability to fly. Its turning radius is very large compared to most adept flyers, but it can maneuver in all three dimensions to reach the safest location on the map, the air. It also has the biggest platform to build on. ;Pack Mule :While its own weight isn't phenomenal (and cannot be improved): the weight of creatures, players and structures on its back is not added to its own weight. In addition, the 'Desert Titan Gravity' buff you get while standing on top of the titan allows you to move regardless of how much you're carrying (albeit at the encumbered movement speed). This buff lasts for a few seconds after getting off the titan. Note out of all Titans the Desert Titan is not recommended for combat due to its large turning radius Role in the Series Desert titan been Summoned By HadesCategory:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Titans Category:Creatures Category:Giant monsters Category:Lost children of the great dragon